<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinite Kisses for the Birthday Boy by undeniablyboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175546">Infinite Kisses for the Birthday Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo'>undeniablyboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHO, Kissing, Lots of lil smooches, M/M, Seo Changbin best boyfriend, Seo Changbin is Whipped, So is Minho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablyboo/pseuds/undeniablyboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Changbin showers Minho in kisses on his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinite Kisses for the Birthday Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this for Minho's birthday last year but I didn't finish it and left it for a year, so I'm posting it now because I don't wanna wait another year.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho wakes up to the feeling of kisses being pressed all over his face. Even though he’s just woken up, his eyes are still closed, the feeling of soft kissing against his face; his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, makes him feel warm inside. The person attacking him with kisses purposely misses his lips, his boyfriend knows exactly how to wake Minho up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flutter open, he stares up at his boyfriend with a giggle, “Binnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin is lying next to his boyfriend on the bed, supporting his body weight on his elbow, the height advantage giving him the chance to look down at his boyfriend. He reaches over to place his palm on Minho's cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, beautiful.” He leans down to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. Leading both boys to have a grin on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Binnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin moves his body on the bed so his head is on Minho's chest, he rests his chin on his chest, looking up at his older boyfriend.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow I can’t believe you’re twenty-two now, that’s so old.” Changbin fake gasps, a smirk taking over his face due to teasing his older boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Minho swats the younger on the back, he can briefly feel the muscles tense, but he chooses to ignore it because he’s more focused on his boyfriends face, whose cheeks are swollen from just waking up and the slight dark circles under his eyes from the two of them staying up until three am talking about what they were gonna do for the olders’ birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho runs his fingers through Changbin’s hair, gently massaging the base of his head. “You’re cute.” He states truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light dusting of blush reaches Changbin’s cheeks, nuzzling his face into Minho's chest, he makes a noise of complaint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Minho retorts in the same tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin looks up, putting his pointed chin back on the other's chest. “Okay then, if I’m cute, then you’re cuter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirks. “I already know that, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blush on Changbins cheeks grows darker, he suddenly jumps up, reaching his hand out towards Minho. “Come on, I wanna show you your present.” He has a big smile on his face. Honestly he looks more excited than Minho does that you’d think it was his birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Minho whines, “I wanna go back to sleep, I’m still tired.” He throws his arm over his eyes and emits a loud, over the top snore to pretend that he’s fallen back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin looks down at his dramatic boyfriend, trying to hide his smile at his silliness. “Baby, come on, don’t you wanna see your present?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting no response from the ‘sleeping’ figure of Minho he tries one more time, “Baby wake up, please~” Even with his cute voice, Minho didn’t move a muscle, with a huff Changbin gets back onto the bed, “Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you, I even brought out the big guns and you didn’t wake up, this is my last resort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up to Minho’s face to see if there’s a chance he’ll break his sleeping act, the birthday boy, surprisingly, has the faintest hint of a smile on his lips, eager to see what lengths Changbin will go to to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting Minho’s shirt - technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt, up to reveal his abdomen, Changbin leans down and leaves a gentle peck to his stomach. Expecting Minho to move from the action, Changbin lifts his head victoriously, knowing that Minho is especially ticklish at his midsection, but his victory is shortlasting as Minho hadn’t even acknowledged the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs, “You really are my sleeping beauty today, huh.” He says more to himself, even though he knows Minho is listening to every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to try again, Changbin leans down until he is inches away from the soft skin of Minho’s navel. His hands go to his boyfriend’s hips to hold him in place. He presses his lips against the centre of his tummy and stays there for a few seconds, before inhaling and blowing a giant raspberry against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shrieks, his eyes snapping open at the tickling sensation against his stomach, he tries his best to move Changbin away from his midriff but his boyfriend is much stronger than him. “Okay, okay, I’m awake.” He tries to speak through his laughter, expecting Changbin to pull away but the younger only blows more raspberries all over his stomach, “ah~ I said I’m awake. Binnie~! Okay, you win, I’ll get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At these words, Changbin immediately stops and perks his head up, while Minho flops his head back into the pillow trying to get his breath back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> can we go open your present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walk hand in hand from their bedroom to the living room, the room is decorated with balloons and banners, and in the middle of the floor is a wrapped box with a bow on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie,” Minho turns to his boyfriend in surprise, “you didn’t have to do all this, oh my gosh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” He gestures to the box on the floor. “Can you please open your present now, I’m getting impatient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, don’t rush me.” He runs to the box, sitting cross legged in front of it, he claps his hands excitedly, turning around to Changbin. “Well come here, you’re the one who’s so desperate for me to open it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin grabs his phone from the arm of the sofa, setting it to record. Minho raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone wanted to see your reaction, but I wanted you to open it just us two.” He explains, his eyes flitting back and forth between his phone screen and his boyfriend in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho giggles, carefully removing the bow and the paper, seeing a plain cardboard box. He looks at his boyfriend in curiousity who just smirks in return, gesturing for the box to be opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the box, Minho didn’t know what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn’t expecting a small envelope to be placed at the bottom of the large box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up the envelope, looking at Changbin who has his phone pointed at Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it.” Changbin is basically bursting with excitement, the hand that isn’t holding his phone is squeezed into a tight fist, something he does when he’s excited over something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho opens the envelope, inside is a piece of paper. He quickly scans the words printed, pausing at the part that surprises him the most, making him reread the paper from the start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up towards his boyfriend with wide eyes, he gasps. “Japan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Changbin nods, “you said you wanted to go. I mean it’s not until next spring, but you said you wanted to see the cherry blossoms. So, happy birthday!” His voice gets faster as he goes on, clearly proud of himself for getting his boyfriend a present that he really wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger had taken on extra shifts at the cafe he works at, as well as a contribution from his parents, who adore Minho and his relationship with their son, to be able to afford the expensive present. But Changbin knows it was worth it when he sees Minho’s face light up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin stops the recording on his phone, placing the device down on the floor next to him. “So? Are you happy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho can’t put it into words how happy and thankful he is for his boyfriend. So instead of trying to form words he throws himself at the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not expecting the sudden force Changbin topples backwards, Minho on top of him. Minho brings their lips together, trying to convey how grateful he is to have Changbin as his boyfriend through the kiss. He pulls away and places his forehead against Changbin’s. His boyfriend wraps his arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Minho whispers against his lips. “Thank you, I’m so excited. I can’t believe I literally have the best boyfriend, I’m so lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shakes his head at his words, he reaches up and cups the older’s cheeks. “It’s your birthday, not mine. I’m the one who should be saying that I have the best boyfriend, because I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho places one of his hands on top of Changbin’s, they make eye contact that turns into a staring competition. It’s quite easy on Minho’s part, Changbin’s eyes were what got his attention when they first met, so he thinks that he can quite easily win by staring into Changbin’s beautiful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both try to distract each other - Minho sticks his tongue out, while Changbin exaggeratedly pouts his lips, but neither of them break eye contact. That is until Changbin sends Minho a cheek wink, it’s not anything particularly flirty, Changbin winks at him all the time. Yet it still makes Minho smile and duck his head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I win.” Changbin gloats, leaning forward and placing a gentle peck against the centre of Minho’s forehead.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair spend their day lying on the sofa watching movie after movie before getting ready for their guests arriving. Since it’s Minho’s birthday, Changbin insisted on having a small get together for his boyfriend, inviting their closest friends to come over in celebration of Minho turning twenty two. Minho agreed, finding it a nice in between since he didn’t want a party and got to spend the day wrapped in Changbin’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days prior, Changbin rang Chan when Minho was in the shower and asked him and Hyunjin if they could go downtown to Minho’s favourite bakery to surprise him with a customised cake, entrusting them to get a cute message for the top of the cake. He knew Minho didn’t want to make a big deal out of his birthday, but that didn’t mean Changbin couldn’t go all out with the smaller details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho honestly couldn’t have asked for a better birthday. Sitting on Changbin’s lap on the sofa in their living room, surrounded by their best friends with music playing lightly in the background as they play party games that they’re way too old to be playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger has his arms tightly wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, resting his head against Minho’s back and squeezing him against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jeongin complains that Minho isn’t wearing a birthday, Changbin, despite his boyfriend’s protests, reaches over and picks up the party hat. Putting it on Minho’s unamused head and putting the elastic string under his chin, snapping it lightly against his skin playfully. He then puts a second party hat on himself, smiling proudly at how cute Minho looks when he pretends to be in a huff. “There, we match,” he says, poking Minho’s puffed out cheek, “cute boyfriends wearing their birthday party hats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pretends he hates the hats for a second longer before his acts cracks and his face lights up, unable to keep a straight face for long when he’s with Changbin. He turns around in Changbin’s lap to give him a kiss on his cheek, Changbin returns the gesture and they both stare at eachother like their friends aren’t in the same room as them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their moment is interrupted by a loud groan coming from next to them. “I want what you and Changbin have,” Felix whines, “it’s not fair, you’re both happy and in love. While I’m over here painfully single.” He throws his head back against the sofa, missing the lingering look Chan gives him from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing how oblivious Felix is, Minho tries to give him a hint or two. “Lix you just need to open your eyes, the man for you might even be in this very room.” He says slowly, waiting for realisation to make its way onto his friend’s face. Unfortunately that doesn’t happen as Felix only throws his arm over his eyes and complains how he’s gonna be single forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looks at Changbin and rolls his eyes at Felix’s lack of getting a hint. Changbin laughs and leans in close when he says. “Hey, you were just as oblivious when I dropped hints that I wanted to date you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I obviously knew,” Minho scoffs - </span>
  <em>
    <span>he didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I just wanted to take my time to make sure you would be a good boyfriend before asking you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pretends he believes his boyfriend, he takes his hand and brings it up to his mouth, brushing his lips against his knuckles. “And am I a good boyfriend?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s lips send shivers along his skin, his arms breaking out into tiny goosebumps. “The best.” Minho answers simply.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get chocolate or vanilla?” Minho wonders as he stands over his birthday cake in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate.” Changbin answers as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind, standing up on his tiptoes to hook his chin over Minho’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hums in response, admiring the decoration written in icing on the cake in a big, swirly font.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday Old Man! One year closer to that retirement home!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, when Jisung let the cat out of the bag that you’d got Chan and Hyunjin to sneak around and buy me a customised cake, a part of me was expecting a proposal.” Minho jokes, placing his hands over Changbin’s, leaning into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, not today, maybe in the future.” Changbin teases, missing the way Minho stiffens in his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin loosens his grasp slightly, allowing Minho to get out of his arms if need be. “Kinda. Like I know we’re young, but I love you and I’m not gonna lie to you when I say I’ve thought about my future and seeing you in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turns around and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, appreciating their height difference. He loves how despite Changbin being shorter than him, he can still make Minho feel like the shorter one when he curls up in Changbin’s arms. “I love you too,” Minho gives him a quick kiss to ease his nerves that he can see subtly showing on his face, “to be honest when I think about the future I see you in it as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin lets out a shaky breath. “Wow, I thought you were gonna break up with me there, you know, let me down gently with the whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my birthday,” Minho fake gasps, “Seo Changbin I am evil, but not that evil. Plus how would I ever be able to survive without my Binnie by my side.” He jabs at Changbin’s side, making him squirm and release the cutest giggles Minho has ever heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Changbin leans up and kisses Minho’s nose. “You’re so cheesy, you only say shit like that to make me smile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Minho states, playing with the hairs at the nape of Changbin’s neck, “your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, obviously I want to see it at all possible times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin groans at the compliment, ducking his head to try and hide the very noticeable blush rising to his cheeks. When Minho continues to tease and compliment his rosy cheeks, Changbin hides his face into the crook of Minho’s neck. But not even hiding can stop Minho and his teasing ways. “My beautiful boy~” he sing-songs, “so perfect and cute, he has the cutest little face and I just want to kiss him all the time. There is no other person who can compare to him, have you seen his arms? They-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew. Guys, Minho and Changbin are being all gross in the kitchen.” Seungmin interrupts them with a groan, his upper lip curls up in disgust as he makes fake gagging noises and turns straight back around out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That’s enough, no more compliments.” Changbin’s face is now bright red, he avoids looking at Minho, finding interest in the wall clock behind him. “I’m going back into the living room, everyone wants cake.” He picks up the birthday cake and walks back into the room, brushing off questions about the colour of his face. Minho follows him, laughing quietly to himself as he thinks about other ways he can make his boyfriend realise how beautiful he is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening is spent with the eight of them eating too much cake for them to handle and having their very own karaoke party right in the middle of Changbin and Minho’s living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho thoroughly enjoys himself, the entire time he doesn’t leave Changbin’s side, finding warmth and comfort being snuggled next to him, his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their guests leave just after midnight, insisting that the birthday boy has to spend some time with his boyfriend, as if Minho hasn’t spent the entire day with Changbin, but he appreciates the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left alone in their apartment just the two of them, Minho wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Finally alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin throws the object closest to him, luckily for Minho’s sake it’s only a pillow. “I can’t control you, Lee Minho. I’m going to bed, and you sir, should do the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get ready for bed with little quips and playful behaviour that has them giggling as they fall into bed together, wrapped up in eachother, legs intertwined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho has lost count of the number of times Changbin has kissed him today; usually he gets a plethora amount of kisses on a daily basis, but with today being his birthday it felt like the number was increased to the infinite amount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie, I want a kiss.” Minho pouts, his speech coming out slurred from where he has his cheek squished against Changbin’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A kiss? It’s not your birthday anymore, cutie. You can’t be demanding kisses from me anymore, you don’t get your birthday pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho rises up onto his elbows and leans over his boyfriend to read the alarm clock situated next to the bed. “I still have ten more minutes until it’s no longer my birthday, I think that means I can still get my birthday kisses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Changbin raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hums in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin smiles, his hand reaching to cup the back of Minho’s neck and guides him up the bed so that they are face to face. He presses a kiss to his forehead, then both of his cheeks, and nose. Then the rest of his face, purposely missing his lips. Having had enough of the younger’s teasing, Minho connects their lips. Pulling back with a triumphant grin on his face  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy now?” Changbin teases, his grin matching Minho’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin looks up smiling fondly at the other, he rolls them over so that he’s now on top of his boyfriend. He glances at the alarm clock, “eight more minutes.” He states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grin on Minho’s face turns into a sly smirk. “Then I guess I’ve got to make the last eight minutes count.” Pulling Changbin back down to reconnect their lips, Minho wants the last eight minutes of his birthday to consist purely of his boyfriend’s lips against his own, there being no other way he would want to end his birthday.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this little ball of domestic fluff.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/starryseungbin">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>